


Un cas parmi d'autres, mais c'est toujours moi qui me les coltine

by Melie



Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-28
Updated: 2008-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Harry & Perry fidèles à eux-mêmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un cas parmi d'autres, mais c'est toujours moi qui me les coltine

**Author's Note:**

> Tout à Shane Black.

"Mais pourquoi moi ?  
\- Tu es sans aucun doute la personne la plus qualifiée pour ce genre… d'annonces, Harry.  
\- Et si je refuse de le faire ?  
\- Oh, je ne t'en voudrai pas.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Harry !"

Et voilà comment je me suis encore fait piéger. Et pas moyen de reculer : Perry avait déjà composé le numéro de téléphone. J'essayai encore de protester, en vain.

"Comment ça, le plus qualifié ? Je suis pas g… allô, monsieur Sinatra ?"

Il n'en avait que le nom. Pas même le prénom. Ni la voix. En revanche, sa voix à lui désignait une armoire à glace probablement armée et encore plus probablement enrôlée dans la mafia.

"Oui, bonjour, c'est Harry Lockhart à l'appareil… je travaille pour… oui, Gay Perry, c'est bien lui… eh bien justement, à propos de votre… oui… non, pas un mannequin… un chanteur… oh mais vous savez, ils forment un joli petit couple, adorables à souhait… non, pas lui…. oui, c'est ça… mmh, Monsieur Sinatra, vous n'allez pas faire de bêtises, au moins ?"

Trop tard, il avait raccroché. Perry leva les yeux au ciel et me donna une tape sur la tête.

"Pourquoi ne pas lui donner son adresse, tant que tu y étais ?  
\- Enfin, il a bien le droit de savoir avec qui son… amant… le trompe ?  
\- Oui, il peut, s'il _paye_ , Harry."

J'avais encore fait une gaffe. En même temps, je n'étais pas fait pour ce boulot, à la base, quoiqu'en dise Perry… et quoiqu'il continue à en dire…

Quoique. Je ne le lui ai pas demandé récemment. Il a peut-être changé d'avis.  
 **  
FIN.**


End file.
